The Gray Wolf Throne
by xxxCORAxxx
Summary: Love love love this series, its one of the best!  This is just my take on how the 3rd book should go, so please comment!  Hopefully I have time to finish this series :
1. Change of Fate

Fiona Bayar despised her brother for a number of reasons.

For one thing, it was all because of him that they were living in a shabby lodge. From the outside, the lodge was badly shaken, either by recent Tamric weather or just age. Rotted wooden beams littered the entrance. The first time Fiona and Micah made their way inside, Fiona had ripped her wizard robes on the beams. At that time, her mouth was forming strings of curses and complaints about how Aerie House members are not fit to live in a pigpen. Now, after a torturous week in the lodge, Fiona had nothing to complain about. Her survival of the crazed Ardenine soldiers alone was good enough to cover any suffering. Memories of Wil Mathis being run through with a blade still haunted her at night. Wil was a good person, if not extremely loyal. And also madly in love with her. Shivers ran through her spine whenever she thought of the kisses they had shared, not too long ago. Now he was dead. Well. It wasn't as if she'd _liked _him.

If anyone should be dead, it should be Micah. He alone was the cause of the loss of Wil. Upon other things.

Well, maybe she shouldn't blame Micah _too_ much. After all, he had been under the pressure of the High Wizard, also known as their father. So maybe she should wish her father dead. His plan to overpower the Queen Marianna _ana'_ Lissa gave Micah the opportunity to rule the Fells. And obviously, Fiona wasn't about to get anything. While Micah and the princess heir Raisa are going to be all happily-ever-after, Fiona is still going to be the poor wizard twin who was left out of the plan.

Lying in her mold-stained straw cot of a bed, Fiona scoffed at the thought. Why should it be her, and not Micah? If her father really wanted to overthrow the Gray Wolf line, he could have disregarded Princess Raisa and established a wizard queen. Who would coincidentally be herself, Fiona Bayar.

Of course, a wizard queen would need a wizard consort. Fiona immediately thought of Han Alister. Even in the absolute, reeking darkness, Fiona could feel her cheeks burning. What was it about Han that made her feel like this? After all, he was a thief, a murderer, and a complete antagonist to the Bayar family. Which made him forbidden. But every time he fixed her with his gaze, and every time he challenged Micah, Fiona's breath would catch in her throat. The way he carried himself like a streetlord was intriguing. To top it all, his defiance and his stolen amulet made him a dangerous character. _I paid a high price for the amulet, _he had said. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, the pain in his eyes was apparent. Han Alister was dangerous, yet like everyone else, still had his own pains.

Suddenly, Fiona thought back to the scene in the library back at Oden's Ford. Her already-flaming cheeks flared even more, and she bit down on her lip to keep from crying. Not only had he rejected her offer to team up, but also rejected_ her _as a friend. Fiona had kissed him, and even now she remembered the feel of his lips. Although he probably had less than half a heart in kissing her, Fiona could tell he was experienced and careful. But the moment didn't last, and she hated the way Alister had pushed her back and refused everything she had to offer.

Oh, shut up, Fiona, you are daughter of the great Bayar family, she thought. Nothing should bother you. But Han Alister _is _bothering you. Hmm. Maybe Han deserved to die more than Micah. After all, he had made her less like her old self. Fiona used to be uncaring and cold, but not anymore. Thanks to _someone._

Fiona sighed, wishing that she could place a stop to the turmoil of thoughts in her mind. Along with the physical fact of being abandoned in a privy-like hut, the mental barrier that had formed between her and the world was broken. This was too much to bear.

As if to respond to her thoughts, Micah shifted in his cot and eventually sat up after a series of groans. "Let's go. There's no point staying here anymore," Micah mumbled. Like Fiona, Micah had changed too. Though not as significantly, as he constantly complained about his fate.

"Why should we?"Fiona asked sharply. Micah can be very arbitrary at times.

Her tone of voice seemed to catch Micah's attention, as he stood up abruptly and was immediately alert. "You sound like you've been awake for a long time," he said, a hint of suspicion in his voice. "Have you been sneaking out on me?"

Fiona snorted. "What, you think you are my lover? I'm sorry, but I don't like you very much." An image of Han suddenly pounced at her. Turning away from Micah, blushing furiously, she thought, _what did I do to Alister to deserve this treatment? _

Micah's tone was now serious. "We can't hide here forever. Sooner or later, we'll be discovered. I don't want to end up like the Mander brothers. You?"

No. That was for sure. Miphis and Arkeda Mander had been abducted, for lack of a better word, by General Karn. Fiona had no idea if they were dead or being trained for the wizard army. She didn't want to know, and was not willing to share their fate. But she wasn't going to subject to Micah. "Their own stupidity caused their death. Unfortunately, we are not exactly like them. Or me, at least," Fiona said, shooting Micah a smug look.

"Stay then. I'm going." Micah lazily picked up a loose floorboard and tugged out a bag. A familiar looking bag, in fact.

"No way. That's my bag, and _you _are giving it back _now._" Fiona said with a dangerously calm tone. She didn't _feel _calm though, as crossing Micah did not always end in the best outcome.

Micah ignored her, pushing open the door and slamming it in his wake. It happened so fast that Fiona had not a second to react.

Anger erupted out of her like a volcano. She should have known that something like this was going to happen. Micah, her own brother, had just left her alone to die. In her outburst, her thoughts cleared up, and suddenly everything started to make sense. When she had been foraging for food like a slave, Micah had been planning for this day. He never had wanted to accept her as a sister and partner in times of hardship.

Fiona blinked several times, hardening into her usual self. Who cares about Micah? She could live very well on her own without him anyways. After all, it was Fiona that kept both of them alive by tending fires and cooking food. Micah would probably die on the road, but she, Fiona Bayar, would not because of her skills. _So be it, Micah_.

"What are you talking about, pretty girl?" A voice sounded behind her ear. Startled, Fiona turned around to find a soldier standing behind her, grinning broadly. He was wearing Tamric insignias, and an unattractive mix of military and casual clothing. Seeing her reaction, the soldier mouth widened even more. _If that was even possible, _Fiona thought.

"_So be it, Micah? _Who's this Micah? Your sweetheart? Then maybe I shouldn't even bother," the soldier said sarcastically, all the while trying to slide his arms around Fiona's waist. He was so drunk that he didn't even notice the constant flow of magic around Fiona's skin. In fact, the magic seemed to be powering his drunkenness. Trying to twist away, Fiona longed for her stolen amulet. With it, she could easily burn this intruder to a cinder.

The soldier's hands moved unceremoniously to under Fiona's dirty shirt, making contact with her bare skin. Again, Fiona lashed out with her leg as hard as she could, but it never seemed to connect.

"Wait till I tell my brothers about this, me having such a beautiful girl, all to myself." The soldier finally succeeded in taking her shirt off and jamming his mouth up into hers. Fiona could not stand this anymore. First Micah, then this? So not fair, not fair at all. Her anger powered up a magical response, rivulets of flame tickling her skin. Surprised, the soldier finally seemed to notice the magic currently pouring into him. Then it came to a point where he could hold on no more, and he finally let go of Fiona.

"Pretty girl, you better come back her to me now. Turn off your jinxflinging abilities please, or else," the soldier moaned, suddenly more vicious. He took out a knife that was tucked under his armor, and held it up to Fiona's throat.

Fiona closed her eyes. She was exhausted to the point where she couldn't care anymore. _I may be the first Bayar to go through this bloody life_, she thought absently. _Come on, do it. Do it before I start to become afraid_…

And then she felt the sharp pain of a knife in the crook of her neck.


	2. Fate's Decision

It was already well into the night when Han Alister caught sight of the demolished hut. Strangely, he felt a sense of longing for the structure as he made his way across into the Tamron Forest. Maybe it was because he had traveled nonstop for 2 days on his horse Ragger. Or maybe it reminded him of his past streetlord life. _Is that a good thing? _Han thought. _Does that mean I actually had a past life worth remembering? _Images of his burning stable home surfaced, and the charred bodies of his mam and sister inevitably followed. _No. I will not let the past bring me down._ But there it was, like a stone weighing down his heart, accompanying him wherever he went.

Sighing, Han dismounted Ragger and walked to the hut, his eagerness overriding his grief. After all, he did need some rest if he wanted to put up a fight against the Wizard Council. Another thing to worry about. Great.

As Han neared the hut, he heard a sharp cry and the voice of a male. His heart sank. The only residence within miles of here was alreadyclaimed by several people. And now, this one too? No way would he let them take over his only chance of rest. _I will have to fight for it, _he thought, his old streetlord instincts kicking in._ I don't care if I die trying. It's not like I have anything to lose._

Holding onto the hilt of his knife, Han used his foot to gently push open the "door" of the hut. _I've got to say something smart to avoid a fight, _he thought, edging his way in along the tattered back wall. As he entered, he tried for a lazy tone, "Look, I an't got time to dance with you guys. Now scra-" He broke off midsentence.

In front of him was one of those scenes that people don't get to see every day. Or any day, in fact. A drunk-looking soldier dressed in bad-quality armor was holding an extremely tall girlie by the waist. Okay, so maybe they were walking out together. But what really took him by surprise was the knife in his hand, already edging into the girlie's throat. For a split second Han thought he was going to cleanly guide the blade through, but it didn't happen. The soldier laughed manically as the girlie's face scrunched up in fear, and he was clearly enjoying dragging on the time.

Before Han moved or said anything, he thought things through carefully. There would be no more time for reckless actions. It was either he tried to save the girl or not. What good would it do him if he did succeed in prying her from the soldier's grasp? He wasn't going to spend his efforts on nothing. Clinging onto this thought, and his past experiences with decision-making, Han turned around to leave. _I will not get myself into any more trouble. It's not worth it._

Suddenly, the girlie uttered a sharp gasp as the knife pressed further into her throat. Han, who was almost outside of the hut, stopped dead in his tracks. Recognition flooded through him as he spun around abruptly on his heel, more out of curiosity than anything. Could it really be…?

Fiona Bayar. It was so painstakingly obvious that Han couldn't believe he missed it first time. She had the same long, silvery hair, the high cheekbones, and dark eyes. What was she doing here?

Again, Han hesitated before he moved_. Fiona_. Did the fact that she was in danger change anything? Han didn't think so. He had nothing to do with her, and desperately _wanted _nothing to do with her. But he couldn't just let her die this way, without any humiliation caused by him, Han Alister. It would be too easy to let the Bayars off like that, letting them die without any bringing any dishonor to the bloodline. No. He would not let that happen.

Han took two long strides towards the entangled pair, praying that none of them would hear his footsteps. When no one turned, Han grasped his amulet and extended his hand at the knife, now covered with a coat of blood. Han's stomach turned uneasily. _Maybe she was already dead. Maybe he was just going to get himself killed for nothing. _But then Fiona cried out again, and Han knew he had a chance. Muttering the incantation for "fly", he directed the magic stored in his amulet at the soldier's outstretched hand.

After a painful moment's pause, the knife flew violently out of the soldier's hand and lodged itself in the ceiling with an audible "clunk". Fiona's eyes snapped open, and took advantage of the soldier's momentary surprise by punching him in the face. Swiping furiously at his face, the soldier cried out and tried to grab at Fiona. But before he could even touch her, Han already had him by the neck with a knife in hand. "Leave," he commanded, his voice a low, fierce growl, "because in five seconds, I doubt you can, even if you wanted too." Startled by the sudden turn of events, the soldier quickly dislodged himself from Han's grip and scuttled out the door, leaving the room with an air of uncertain silence.

"Bloody Tamron soldier, didn't know who he was trying to kill," Fiona muttered, smoothing out her hair and snatching her shirt from off the floor. Suddenly she froze, incredulous, as if only just acknowledging Han's presence. "_You. Alister."_

"What about me, surprised to see me?" Han teased lightly, trying to keep the expression on his face blank.

Ignoring Han's jibe, Fiona went on, "I will not thank you for what you did, street rat. In fact, I would rather you didn't do it."

Han met her gaze steadily. "Don't call me street rat. And don't be ungrateful. Just because I saved you doesn't mean I can't kill you now." He twirled his knife for effect.

Fiona, who was just about to say something else, faltered. She seemed to shrink back into her body, retaining herself from retaliation. Han was taken aback by this gesture. _When were any of the Bayars quiet and spooked-looking? _To Han, it seemed just about never. Maybe he ought to be a little nicer, regardless of the fact that Fiona was a Bayar. After all, she was the nicer of the twins, not to mention a whole lot more attractive. "Look, I'm sorry. But I didn't save you just to get yelled at, or have you die again with that wound of yours."


End file.
